


Thanks for the Memories (even though they weren't so great)

by orphan_account



Series: KouNoiz FoB fics [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, One Night Stand, Regretted Sex, Songfic (kinda?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz wants this night with Koujaku. Koujaku wants this night as well.</p><p>So why is Noiz so unhappy with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Memories (even though they weren't so great)

Koujaku initiates it all. He's the one to approach Noiz, red-coloured eyes averted and scarred face mauve with embarrassment. The offer is made discretely; one night, maybe two, they stay together. So they can forget him.

Noiz accepts it after a week has passed. He calls Koujaku up, tells him to come around that night. Koujaku comes at ten, early for Noiz, and probably, at least lately, for Koujaku. He looks like shit, Noiz thinks, taking in Koujaku's uncombed hair (normally perfect) and paler skin (which didn't look as supple as normal).

"I have everything," Koujaku says first - no greeting, just straight to business. "In case you don't or they expired."

"I think they have," Noiz says, stepping aside to let Koujaku in. He doesn't excuse the mess that his apartment is, but offers Koujaku beer. Koujaku accepts it silently, sipping at it until it's gone. They don't talk - Noiz knows that he'll annoy Koujaku, which he always does. But he wants a connection - something that Koujaku and Aoba have. Because he knows that he needs a companion, and Koujaku would be a good place to start.

"Do you want to - ah - start?" Koujaku asks, shifting through his bag. Noiz watches him, nods his consent, and stands up, heading to his bedroom without a word. Koujaku follows, silent as Noiz, the condom wrapper crinkling in his hand. He seems taken aback about how clean Noiz's bedroom is, and how spacious his rooms are when devoid of clutter, but Noiz doesn't remember sleeping in here that much. Or ever.

Koujaku sits on the edge of the bed, picking at the sheets. "Do you -"

"I bottom," Noiz says. "Mostly. Depends on the person."

Koujaku nods, and beckons Noiz closer. Noiz obeys, and leans forward. Koujaku pauses, and places his hand on Noiz's cheek.

"Thanks for tonight," he murmurs.

"Thanks for this memory," Noiz replies, then he kissed Koujaku, deep and probing. Koujaku responded instantly, tilting his head to get better access and opening his mouth to get into Noiz's. Noiz closes his eyes, and lets Koujaku explore his mouth, getting to know his missing or chipped teeth from old fights. It's not Koujaku's has better teeth - Noiz finds one broken and another missing, the gums suggesting it was removed. The life they lived, he supposed to himself.

Koujaku twists them both so that they're on the bed, Noiz on top. He's stopped kissing Noiz's mouth and has moved onto his neck, kissing and sucking at it. He must be used to girls who wanted to be marked as 'Koujaku's', Noiz thinks. It must be nice, being with someone. Tonight is kind of nice.

He doesn't realise his shirts being removed until Koujaku tells him to lift his arms. There's no pause in Koujaku's attack after that, just a constant lick, suck, mark. Worshiping the fact he has someone. Noiz doesn't do anything but moan emptily - it means little to him, without Koujaku truly being his. But he puts on a show, moaning and writhing like the people he's been with have done.

"Noiz. Can you-?"

"Oh." Noiz shuffles slightly, then moves off Koujaku, removing his trousers and boxers together. He's half hard, but to make Koujaku feel better, he gives himself a few pumps to look even more aroused. Turning back, Koujaku's undone his kimono and jeans, and is putting on a condom. Ribbed, Noiz notices, though for his pleasure or irony, he doesn't know.

"Shall I prep you or do you want to do it yourself?"

He figures he might as well make it entertaining for the old man. "Hand me the lube. I'll do it." Koujaku gives him the bottle, some generic off-brand that he probably picked up in the chemists, and Noiz opens it, pouring enough out so that Koujaku can prepare his cock.

The rest of the night was a blur. Noiz knows they had sex and he knows they showered together with Koujaku apologising for the condom bursting, but the details are murky and he has this lump in his throat as he watches Koujaku pack up.

"You can stay," he says, or maybe he doesn't. "You can stay the night. I wouldn't mind." If Koujaku hears, he gives no indication that he cares.

They walk to the door together. Goodbyes and good nights are said, and Noiz wishes that he was brave enough to kiss Koujaku, and beg him to stay. He isn't, and Koujaku leaves, Noiz watching from the doorway to make sure no one attacks Koujaku. Then the figure vanishes, and he's left with a memory of tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, I put my first fic onto AO3. *confetti streams down from the ceiling*
> 
> So this is part of a series, based off three FoB songs - I have the next one written, just need to finish the last one.
> 
> See ya all!


End file.
